Reality
by BlazinRuby
Summary: Kagome is a punkr girl that has every guy drooling over her, but one guy stands out from the rest of them. I'm sorry i suck at summaries. I/K&M/S
1. Default Chapter

Intro: Narrators P.O.V  
  
"Kagome Higurashi will you please report to the principals office immediately." Spoke the principal of Fukima High on the intercom.  
  
As the woman with blue eyes and long black raven hair heard this message, she got out of her seat and headed out of her classroom. (As you probably know her name is Kagome.) She walked out the door and then down a long hallway that seemed endless, but eventually her long walk down the hallway was put to a stop. She stood to a rather large office and walked through the door. As she approached the front desk she heard the principal say, "Kagome please sit down," As Kagome sat to the nearest chair she could find the principal began to speak, "I've noticed that you have a problem with keeping your hands and feet to your self."  
  
"Whatever old man."  
  
"You always come to my school and bring trouble with this young lady, Noa."  
  
"Me? She starts the damn fights so I finish them."  
  
"Kagome I have heard different."  
  
"Oh so you rather believe that slut than me."  
  
"That is not what I am saying."  
  
"Sounds like it to me."  
  
"Noa has told me that every single day you come to school you beat her up without a reason, like today she came running into my office with a bloody nose."  
  
"She asked for it and the first part of what you said is BULL SHIT!"  
  
************************Flash back******************************** (Earlier today)  
  
Kagome entered the school building after 45 minutes of school started and walked down the long hallway. She turned a corner and crashed into a girl with hazel eyes and long blonde hair that ended at her butt. (Now I think that is friggin long * o *)  
  
"Ow." Kagome reached up to her head and placed her hand on her cheek.  
  
"You bitch how dare you crash into me!" Noa yelled.  
  
"Well your stupid ass was in my way!"  
  
"You wanna start something Higurashi."  
  
"You know I kind of do, but I'll be wasting my time on a slut like you that fucks every guy she sees. So I'll go do something that is actually worth my time which is stand around in the halls being bored as hell waiting for first period to be over, so bye hoe."  
  
Just as Kagome was walking away Noa grabbed her arm roughly and scratched her arm leaving only a red mark as if she itched her arm. Kagome turned around to face the person that dare try to hurt her only to come face to face with Noa. They both sent each other evil glares that most likely said 'you-are-so-dead'.  
  
Kagome broke their little staring contest and said, "Ow my arm. HaHAHAHA. Was that supposed to hurt me. Even my little brother does a better job than you and he is only in second grade."  
  
"Fuck you Higurashi I'm leaving."  
  
"Oi bitch you're the one that started this so how about I finish it."  
  
Noa turned around to face Kagome and tell her off, but instead met up with Kagome's fist in her face which gave her a bloody nose. Noa put her two hands to cover her nose and started top cry and mumbled something that Kagome could only get out "reputation and face" Noa turned around so that she was no longer facing Kagome and ran down the long hallway. (Did I mention that their school hallway is long?)  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders as if to say whatever. Just as Kagome was going to go to the bathroom to hide out, the bell rang so she headed to her second period class and when she got there she sat down and heard the principal call her up to the office.  
  
***********************End of Flash Back********************************  
  
"Kagome are you listening to anything that I just said?"  
  
She snapped out of her daze and replied, "What?"  
  
"As I have mentioned before that you are hereby expelled from this school."  
  
Kagome stood up and walked out of the office door. She once again headed down the long hallway and after a few minutes got to two large doors that was the exit. She opened the doors and walked off campus. 'How the hell will I tell mom' she thought. "Damn school can't even believe a damn word I say, but oh well I have only been in that school for 4 months." She sighed. As Kagome approached her home she walked up the little front steps that she had in front of her house. She went through the front gate and saw her mom outside watering plants. "Hehe. I bet you want to know why I am not in school huh?"  
  
"Actually honey I already know that you got expelled."  
  
"YOU DO?!!?"  
  
"Yea, so we will move to Tokyo in less than a week."  
  
"You mean you are not mad?"  
  
"No I'm kind of glad to be moving."  
  
"Well ok?"  
  
"Your principal just called me on the phone so that is how I know."  
  
Kagome was so confused as to why her mom was ok with her getting expelled and all so she decided to take Sota out of school early. ( I forgot to mention that Kagome is 17 years old and a senior. I am just gonna skip their little conversation and all the packing.)  
  
Kagome, Sota and their mom already arrived to Tokyo and were already driving to their new home. (If you were wondering their grandpa does not live with them yet.) A few hours later they arrived at a house that had white painted at the bottom and green for the roof and the out line of several windows. They saw that the house was a two-story house.  
  
"Well kids we have a lot of work to do." Their mom told them while stopping the car. They all got out of the car and went to the car's trunk to get out supplies to clean their house.  
  
1 week later.  
  
Everybody was so exhausted from moving furniture around and cleaning around the house. They were finally done with arranging their home and they all went into the living room and sat down on the big couch.  
  
"Hey mom what school is I going to tomorrow?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well you are going to a school called Shikon High, I believe." (I know it is so original but I couldn't think of any other school name.)  
  
Their mom ordered some pizza. (I want some right now 0 @ 0) As soon as they ate most of the pizza it was already time for bed. So each of them went up stairs and went straight to bed. A.N:K I am ending this here because I am going to go eat some pizza just imagining the cheese on it and some pepperonis and then when you take a bite out of it the cheese melts into your mouth and ya so I am goin to eat now. Hope you liked it so far.  
  
Next chapter: Fresh start 


	2. Fresh start

Chapter2: Fresh start  
  
A.N: This is going to be in Kagome's P.O.V  
  
Beep!! Beep!!  
  
"Damn alarm." I moaned.  
  
I hate waking up so early in the morning. ( Ok in case you haven't noticed Kagome is not a morning person.) I rolled to the edge of my bed where the alarm was and felt around on my desk for the alarm and finally succeeded turning it off. I sat up on my bed rubbing my eyes over and over so that I could see right, but all I saw was blurriness. So I got out of my bed trying to get to the bathroom, but all of a sudden I stepped on something that was hard and I could of sworn it had wheels on the bottom because I moved a little too fast and fell on the floor really hard and it left my butt in pain.  
  
"OW! MOTHER! FUCKING! KAMI!!!!" I said so damn loud that it made car alarms go off. I noticed that I slipped on my skateboard. At least I could see.  
  
Just as I was about to try and stand up, my mother walked through the door and held a spatula in her hand which made me pretty confused because she looked as if she was going to kill me so I said, "Mom what are you doing with that?!"  
  
"Oh Kagome I thought you were getting attacked."  
  
I sighed in relief that she wasn't going to hit me for waking up the whole neighborhood. Oh god I hate it when moms are so protective over you.  
  
"Oh Kagome hurry up out of bed and get dressed, remember you start school today and breakfast is ready down stairs."  
  
"Yea mom."  
  
30 minutes later (Hey what can I say us girls need a lot of time to get ready and look great. Anywayz.) I was finally done deciding what to wear my choice was a mini black skirt and dark blue spaghetti strap. When I was done changing I went down stairs.  
  
"Kagome do you need me to drive you to school or are you going to drive yourself?"  
  
"Actually I rather walk today."  
  
"Ok honey just make sure you have a great time today."  
  
(O yea once again I forgot to mention that in Kagome's other school she never had any friends because everybody was afraid of her.)  
  
"Yea mom I'll try." I grabbed my toast that my mom gave me and headed out the door.  
  
I walked out of my house and walked to my new school. I heard someone calling something from behind me so I chose to ignore that person.  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
I turned around and saw a girl with long black raven hair with brown eyes run up to me, she wore a pink dress with white stripes on it the dress ended at her knees.  
  
"Hey are you going to Shikon High?" The girl asked me.  
  
"Yea and you?"  
  
"Yep, what grade you in?"  
  
"12th, you?"  
  
"Same here, my names Sango."  
  
"Ohayo Sango, I'm Kagome."  
  
"Ohayo Kagome. Do you want some one to show you around?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alrighty then."  
  
"Hey are you into alternative rock?"  
  
"Yea in case you haven't noticed I'm the number 1 punk queen. HeHe!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "Well in case you haven't noticed I am one as well."  
  
"Kewl."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hey Kagome before we get to school I am warning you that there is a slut at our school and an obsessed Naraku guy there, you should ignore him when he talks to you."  
  
"What makes you think he'll talk to me?" "Well for starters your pretty."  
  
"Thanks?"  
  
"Hahahah. That is a compliment ya know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well anyway also watch out for a hentai called Miroku."  
  
"K Sango you're a little too cautious with things ya know."  
  
"Just take my advice."  
  
"K."  
  
As they continued walking to school they instantly became good friends.  
  
"Were her Kag."  
  
"Oh this school seems so.."  
  
"Different or plain and boring." Sango finished for me and I just nodded.  
  
"Remember what I said earlier about the lec.."  
  
A boy all of a sudden appeared behind Sango, he wore blue baggy jeans with a plain black shirt and had purple eyes, short black hair that was up in a pony tail, and I think I saw him just grab her ass.  
  
"LECHER!!!!" Sango said at the top of her lungs and all of a sudden out of nowhere pulled out a big boomerang and hit him across the head.  
  
"Uh I guess this is the one you told me about."  
  
"Yep."  
  
All of a sudden Miroku got up from the floor and walked up to me and grabbed my two hands.  
  
"My your very beautiful, will you do the honor of baring my child?"  
  
I couldn't believe this guy he really is a hentai. So I did the only thing I could think of which was kick him in the shins. He fainted on the ground again.  
  
"Serves you right."  
  
"WOW!!! Kagome that was a good kick."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"OH hey Kagome I want you to meet Mr. Attitude."  
  
As I was walking near Sango I accidentally stepped on Miroku's stomach. I 'almost' felt bad. I noticed that Sango walked near a guy with long silver hair and the most kawaii doggy ears I ever saw were at the top of his head and he had amber eyes that when you look into them you get lost and he wore black baggy jeans and a white t-shirt that said on the front 'like I care'. He looked at me strangely because he noticed that I stepped on Miroku's stomach.  
  
"Kagome this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Kagome."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey." He said coolly.  
  
"Oh Miroku pulled the will you bear my child again, so Kagome kicked him in the balls and as you just saw she stepped on him."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha glanced back at Miroku to see that he had a footprint on his stomach and his two hands holding onto his treasure. To Inuyasha this looked really funny so he cracked up and fell to the floor.  
  
"Uh Sango did you not tell me something about Inuyasha."  
  
"No he is just like this Why?"  
  
"I think he is on crack."  
  
"Hahahahah.. Inuyasha does look like a crack pot."  
  
Inuyasha instantly was recovered from laughter and stood up and said, "Me on crack yeah right wench."  
  
"It's possible." I said wait did he call me a wench.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Whatever, hey Sango lets go to the front office."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wait a second your new here?"  
  
Sango and me fell anime style. How stupid was Inuyasha anyway. "Well hello you never seen me around here before."  
  
"True."  
  
I sweat dropped. Sango spoke for me, "Inuyasha shut up already."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Well ok." Sango said.  
  
"Whatever you two I'll take care of this pervert here, so bye Sango and Kagome."  
  
Wait earlier he seemed as if he hated me and now he is politely saying bye, I can't figure him out.  
  
"Oh Kagome I think someone already has the hots for you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh isn't it that obvious it seems that Inuyasha already likes you."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Oh Kagome you will see what I am talking about later."  
  
So we walked up to the front office to get my schedule. Some how my schedule had all the same classes as Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. As I exited the office with Sango I heard whistling everywhere from guys I was so disgusted, these peoples were way different from my other school.  
  
A.N: Whew I am so tired. I think my head is injured mentally from thinking too much.  
  
Next chapter: First Day 


	3. First Day

﻿A/N: Hey all I'm glad you like my story. In this story demons and humans do coexist. So here is chapter 3 for ya.  
  
Ch.3-First Day  
  
Author's P.O.V (2 hours and something minutes later)  
  
"Have you found it yet?" Kagome questioned Sango.  
  
"No." Sango replied.  
  
Kagome and Sango were in the school hallway searching for locker 351. Sango was on the right side of the hallway and Kagome on the left. No one except them were in the halls. (If you were wondering they have a shit load of lockers scattered around the school.)  
  
"Damn! All we need is one dumb ass locker and we can't even find it. Hey Sango don't you even know where it is? God this school can't even count right I mean the thousands are mixed in with the hundreds." Kagome said pissed off.  
  
"Well you know I can't keep track of every single lockers whereabouts."  
  
Sango said while heading over to Kagome.  
  
"We should probably look later for it. I think we missed our first period class already."  
  
"Oh fuck! Fuck….fuck…fuck..fuck…fuck I forgot it AGAIN!!" Sango said  
  
walking back and fourth frantically.   
  
"Forgot what?" Kagome said giving her a quizzical look.  
  
"My dumb history book. Kaede is gonna give me detention for it."  
  
"So what's wrong with getting detention?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that she makes you serve it at lunch and lunch here is the best." Sango said while searching for Kagome's locker again.  
  
"Damn girl just give up for now we don't exactly have to find it right now.Besides we have been searching for over an hour and we did miss a class which is going to be two."  
  
"You do know you give up to easily." Sango said while glancing at her.  
  
"Oh Sango just for curiosity is Inuyasha a dog demon or something?" Kagome asked a bit shyly.  
  
"Why the sudden interest? Hmm?"  
  
"Oh shut up I said it was out of curiosity didn't I?" Kagome said with a faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Right I'm so sure. No he isn't a full youkai. He's only a dog hanyou, does that satisfy you? SHIT! Did you just say that second period is almost over?" Sango said while walking back to her friend.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome then glanced down a little to see that her schedule was in her hand. She quickly snatched the schedule from her hand and looked it over. It read:  
  
Period 1: Algebra- Myouga  
  
Period 2: History- Kaede  
  
Period 3: English- Rin  
  
Period 4: Lunch  
  
Period 5: Art- Urusuae  
  
Period 6: Chemistry- Sesshomaru  
  
"Great! You have the exact same schedule as I do." Sago said to her.  
  
Before Kagome could even respond Sango grabbed her wrist and took off  
  
running with Kagome trailing behind. After many sharps turns in the hall they neared a classroom. Sango ran faster and just as she was close to the door she kicked it open to reveal an old woman with a patch on her right eye. Her hair was tied back with a white ribbon. She wore a plain blue shirt with dark blue pants. Kagome didn't realize they were in a classroom yet. She released her arm from Sango's grasp and said, "Damn don't *pants*  
  
fuckin do that *pants more* shit again you we could of just dit……"  
  
Before Kagome could finish Sango elbowed Kagome in the stomach as a hint to just shut the fuck up. She understood that and looked in front of her to see an entire class staring at them along with the old lady who was sitting down at her desk.  
  
"Ehehe." Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Sango how nice of you and your friend to join us with five minutes left of class. So why did you miss your classes today?" Kaede questioned Sango.  
  
"Um……..you see……" Sango was interrupted by Kagome.  
  
"She was showing me around the school you know giving me a tour." Kagome lied.  
  
'Damn who would fall for that I mean it's kind of obvious that we ditched. Hopefully this old hag falls for it.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Nevermind. This once I'll let this slide now take your seats. Sango make your new friend sit in the empty seat near Inuyasha." Kaede said sighing.  
  
Sango sat in the second to the last row and pointed to the seat behind her for Kagome to sit in. Kagome sat behind Sango and sunk down into her chair. From the corner of her eye she saw the crack pot Inuyasha looking at her. She turned to look at him.  
  
"What the hell are you starin at dog-boy?" Kagome said in a regular tone.  
  
"Nothing bitch." Inuyasha spat out while turning away from her.  
  
"Bitch? You call me a bitch! I have a name you know and it's not bitch, it's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!" She said angrily.  
  
"I can call you whatever the hell I want." He said giving Kagome a dirty look.  
  
Before Kagome could say anything the bell rang and everyone headed out the door.  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked it. Remember to r/r!Sorry if its hard to read but stupid ff.net i giving me trouble.  
  
Next chapter: Meeting Sluts, a wolf, and a Hojo! 


End file.
